The Chakra Arts, Kakashi style
by Morpheon
Summary: The Chakra arts. Another way to use Chakra. Designed for Chunin, yet Kakashi still insists on teaching them to his Team, Team 7. Of course, he knows it won't be easy. There will be defiance. There will be anger. How will our white haired friend do it?
1. The Chakra arts, Kakashi style

_Note of the author: __Hey, Guys! This is my first Naruto fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it! It takes place **before **the Shippuden storyline, just did that to avoid confusion._

"_Where is he?"_

Naruto Uzumaki let out a shout. "We've been waiting here for two hours! _I just wanted to train!"_

The blond boy was pacing back and forth, throwing his hands in the air. Once again, Kakashi had given them coordinates to a training location, and once again, he was late. Naruto's teammates were sitting lazily on the grass.

"Naruto, give it a rest. If you're really that eager to train, just start warming up. Do pushups or something." Sasuke Uchiha lazily drawled out a sentence, staring at the clouds. Naruto turned to glare at him.

"We've been waiting for Kakashi-sensei for hours! I already did pushups! Why is he always late when he tells us to go somewhere to train this early in the morning? _We _should be late for once, to give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"But Naruto, that would be pointless!" Sasuke retorted. "Then we're missing out on training!"

"We're missing out on training right now!"

"Guys, will you just be quiet?" This time it was Sakura Haruno who spoke. "We're wasting energy arguing right here. Naruto, shut up, and stop annoying Sasuke."

Naruto turned red, and crossed his arms. He couldn't disagree with Sakura. "Fine."

The trio waited in silence for a few minutes. The Jonin in charge of their group, Kakashi, had once again given them coordinates to a training location. Not directions, coordinates in Longitude and Latitude. He said that it would help their brains get warmed up. He had told them to arrive there as Six O' Clock AM, sharp. After a lot of arguing, walking, and frustration, the group had finally arrived at the spot where they thought they were supposed to be training. The problem? Kakashi wasn't there. After a few more minutes, Naruto began to feel doubts.

"Guys? What if we arrived at the wrong training location? Kakashi-sensei has been late before, but he's never been this late. Maybe we just followed the coordinates wrong."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Or maybe you're just being impatient. Just sit back and relax. I bet Kakashi-sensei will be here any minute now, and when he does arrive, we'll be ready to train."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, as if he was deep in thought. Then he frowned, and stood up. "Actually, Sakura, for once, I agree with Naruto. This place isn't even close to our normal training location, and we train in the same place practically every time. I think we might have read the coordinates wrong. Sakura, pass me the paper, please."

The pink haired girl passed him the piece of paper with the coordinates. Taking a map out of his pocket, Sasuke held the two side by side, and squinted at them. He slowly nodded. "Yes, it looks like this is the right place…"

Suddenly, a head full of white hair popped out of the ground. The head, which had a mask covering one eye and the bottom part of a face nodded.

"Good morning, Team 7." The head rose up, and a body followed, until Kakashi was fully revealed, and standing on the ground. He waved to the trio.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," He said. "I ran into an old friend, and we were reminiscing the good times we had."

Naruto glared at his sensei. "For _two hours?" _

Kakashi blinked. "We had a lot of good times…" He replied sheepishly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "We assumed."

The Jonin sighed, and turned to Sakura. "You've been awfully quiet today, Sakura; is there a problem?"

The girl glanced up as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, no Kakashi-sensei. I was just thinking."

Kakashi shrugged, and relented. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. "So, Kakashi-sensei? What are we doing today? Learning killer techniques? Sparring? Having another bell test?"

"None of the above." Kakashi shook his head. "Today, we aren't going to be doing anything!"

Naruto looked up abruptly. "_WHA? Do you know how long we waited for you? And when you do come, you say that we aren't training today? What is wrong with you?"_

Kakashi's visible eye glinted. "Do you know exactly why we aren't training today?"

"No, but I don't really care!"

"You should be happy; I'm giving you the day off."

Sakura frowned. She knew the best of all of them that when their Sensei gave them a day off, the next day of training would be as hard as a week's worth of training.

"Oh, I get it, Sensei: you're giving us the day off because you know that tomorrow we're going to be training twice as hard."

"Very good, Sakura. You seem sharp as usual. Tomorrow, we are going to be learning The Chakra Arts, Kakashi style."

Realization dawned in Naruto's eyes, and he gulped. "I knew I should have just trained with Pervy Sage…"

Sasuke raised another eyebrow. "Kakashi style, eh? This is going to be fun."

Naruto blinked. "You know what? I'm going to go train with Pervy Sage. _Goodbye!"_ The blond boy dashed off toward where he thought Jiraiya was.

It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't going anywhere.

He glanced behind him, and saw that Kakashi was holding him by the scruff of his neck. "Not this time, Naruto. The only reason you were training with Jiraiya was because I was in the hospital, and you were searching for Lady Tsunade. Now that I'm out, I'm your sensei again."

Naruto groaned. "Argh…You don't even teach me any killer moves! Even Grandma Tsunade gave me a challenge!"

The Jonin raised an eyebrow. "'Grandma Tsunade'? Out of this group, Naruto, you're the least fit to learn any 'killer moves'." He released Naruto, and stepped back. He smirked, but the group couldn't see his face.

"Get ready to learn The Chakra Arts, Kakashi style. Be ready. Now shoo. I'm going to go catch up with my friend again."

And with that, he disappeared.


	2. The Stake Test

"OK, I'm ready."

Sakura Haruno blinked hard, and then sat down on the grass next to her teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Standing in front of them was their sensei, Kakashi, who currently had his arms crossed. The trio had been given coordinates to a different training location, and miraculously, Kakashi had been there on time. Naruto was still amazed.

"As you know by now, today we are going to be learning The Chakra Arts, Kakashi Style. I guess I should start this off with an explanation of the original Chakra Arts: About 75 years ago, there was a problem in the Village hidden in the Leaves: Chakra was used only for Jutsu. The Second Hokage, knowing Chakra had much more power than people thought, was extremely upset. He, in his rage, developed something called The Chakra Arts. The Chakra arts are ways to use Chakra that aren't Jutsu or Genjutsu. For example, transporting Chakra to your feet for a burst of speed. Sakura, would you mind explaining one of the Chakra arts? Out of all of the people here, you have the highest probability of knowing the Chakra arts."

The pink haired girl smirked. She loved chances to show off her intelligence, half because she wanted to impress Sasuke, and half to boast to Naruto.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei. We did some of the Chakra arts in the academy; the one I have the fondest memories of is the Mud Test. In this Chakra Art, you were given a patch of mud. Using Chakra, you had to form the Mud into a ball without using your hands. You then had to maintain the mud in the shape of a ball using Chakra. If you used too much Chakra, the mud turned into dirt. If you didn't use enough, it fell out of a ball. You have to use just the right amount of Chakra."

Kakashi nodded.

"Very good, Sakura."

He beckoned the team up with his hand. "Today we are going to be using Patience, along with Chakra. Someone here lacks in patience, so I deliberately arranged this." He glanced at Naruto pointedly, who groaned. "But I just _hate _patience! I hate having to wait! Especially when I have to wait for Ramen when I'm really hungry!" Sasuke glared at him. "When are you _not _really hungry?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kakashi blinked, which, for him, was the equivalent of an eye roll. "Anyway, back to patience. Follow me." He led the trio to a pool of steaming hot water; there were four circular wooden stakes sticking out of the water.

"This is where we are going to meditate." That sentence earned another groan from Naruto.

"I just _hate _meditating! It's boring! Back when I was in the academy, Iruka-sensei made us do it a lot. He was always telling us to clear our mind or something like that. I forgot. And what does this have to do with those Chakra art thingies?"

Nodding, Kakashi walked casually across the water surface and sat on a wooden stake.

"You see, these wooden stakes are very weak, and they aren't planted firmly in the water. If you just tried to sit on it as you would a chair, it would crumble from your weight, and topple over, whichever comes first. Using your Chakra, you have to balance the Stake, and you have to make sure it doesn't crumble under your weight. You will meditate on the stakes at the same time. Also, a slight warning: This water is about 75 degrees hotter than the water in a hot spring. I would be careful not to fall off, if I were you."

Naruto blinked three times. "Wait, so if we do fall into the water, we're going to be scarred for life?"

"Yes, pretty much." Kakashi said it so casually you would have thought he was talking about a simple scrape.

Sasuke frowned. "No problem. Naruto, why do you have to be such a loser?" He walked across the water surface, and sat on a stake. The stake wobbled frighteningly for a few seconds, before settling and remaining still.

Sakura put on a determined face. "I got this!" She walked triumphantly across the water, and sat on the stake. It didn't even move slightly.

Naruto, of course, put his hands behind his head and chuckled. "This won't even be a challenge!" He walked/staggered clumsily across the water, and sat on the stake. The moment he sat down, the stake toppled to the side. As soon as he fell off, the stake shut back up.

"_Wha! SO HOT!"_

Fast as lightning, the blond boy darted out of the water and crawled on to the grass, panting. He was steaming so much you would have thought he had just came right out of an oven.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you trying to kill me? This water is _way _hotter than the water in a hot spring!"

"Then don't fall."

"But that's impossible!"

"No, it's not."

Climbing back on the stake, Naruto crossed his fingers. The stake wobbled chillingly, but then stopped. Naruto let out a triumphant shout. "_YEAH! I DID IT! BELIEVE IT!_"

"I'll believe it when you're able to maintain it."

The group sat in silence for a while. Kakashi started humming.

"Try to listen to the sounds around you," He said. "Listen to the water…The bugs….The wind…Listen to the sounds of nature. The _calming _sounds of nature."

"Kakashi-sensei?" This time it was Sakura that spoke. "I find it hard to listen to the sounds around me, _and _control the stake at the same time."

"That's why we're doing it, Sakura. Multi-tasking forces you to focus your Chakra on one thing, and your body on another. Soon it will be like second nature."

The silence was resumed. Naruto turned red, as if he was about to burst.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Silence.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

More silence.

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI?"_

A sigh. "Yes, Naruto?"

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI, I REALLY HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"_

"Hold it."

"_I've been holding it for five minutes! If I don't go now, I'm going to explode!"_

"I'd like to see that."

"_SHUT UP, SASUKE!"_

Another sigh from Kakashi.

"Naruto, if you really have to go so badly, then just go in the bushes."

"_Thank you Kakashi-sensei!"_

The blond boy dashed across the water, and into the bushes. 3 Minutes later, he came back.

"Ahhh…That was refreshing."

He sat back down on his stake, which immediately toppled over. As soon as Naruto fell off, the stake stood back up.

"_Wha! WHY IS THIS WATER SO HOT!"_

Darting out of the water, Naruto frowned.

"I'm never going to like Hot Springs again!"

He stomped back across the water, and sat down on his stake, which didn't fall over. The group resumed their meditating. Minutes passed. Naruto turned blue.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei?"

Silence.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

More silence.

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI!"_

Even more silence.

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI! ANSWER ME!"_

A huge sigh. "What now, Naruto?"

"If I don't have any Ramen in 1 minute, I'm going to pass out."

"I'd like to see that."

"_SHUT UP, SASUKE!"_

Another sigh. "We'll get Ramen after this, Naruto."

"But I want it _right now!"_

Another huge sigh. "Naruto, I swear to the first Hokage, if you don't shut up and start meditating, you are going to be on E-ranked missions for the rest of the year."

"_Wha? _But those are for academy students!"

"Exactly."

Naruto grumbled something incoherent under his breath, but wisely stayed quiet. Ten minutes passed, until Kakashi got up off of his stake. Naruto joyfully stood up. "That's it?"

"No, that's not it. I'm going to attend a Jonin meeting. You and your teammates are to stay here and meditate for the rest of the day. And to make sure you stay here, I'm going to make a Shadow Clone."

"What? But Kakashi-sensei, I barely made it this far! How can I stay for the rest of the day?"

"You are to stay here until 8:00. If I get any word from the villagers that they have seen you before then, the whole team will be on E-ranked missions for the rest of the year. Got it?"

Silence.

"Good." Summoning a Shadow Clone, Kakashi gave one last wave, and was about to disappear, but suddenly said, "Tomorrow, we are going to be doing another Chakra art. I will give you each Coordinates to a training location. Be there at 5:00 AM. Sharp." He vanished in a puff of white smoke. Almost immediately, Naruto grinned.

"C'mon, guys, I have a plan that will get us all some Ramen and a break."

_Note of the author: Well? How about it? The second chapter! I plan on making the third and publishing it very soon. Please review with your thoughts on it so far, and any criticism that you think will help improve it._


End file.
